Rapport
by zuzuthezombie
Summary: A series of one-shots about Six and Kyntak's friendship, but it can be interpreted as Six/Kyntak if you want. Rated T for violence. Please review!
1. Proper Romantic Relationship

**This is my first attempt at writing for the Six of Hearts series, so I hope they're not too OOC! I also hope flight times and distances aren't too messed up. Enjoy! ~ |: zuzu**

**What You Need for a Proper Romantic Relationship: Kyntak follows Six home to see if he has what it takes to be in a romantic relationship.  
**

Six slammed the door shut in his face. "No."

Once Kyntak had learned that Six had never been in any kind of romantic relationship whatsoever (not that he was even freindly most of the time) but that he had never even attempted to create one, he had been trying to get him with Agent Eight, who was one of the only two female Agents, not counting Queen. Today Kyntak had trailed his brother from the Deck HQ, to the bookstore, and then to his house. He was currently begging to be let in, after Six had locked all of the bolts on the door and even activated the wires around the frame. He wandered over to one of the windows. It seemed to be bulletproof, but given enough space he could run and jump at it. Kyntak backed up six meters, out in the street, then sprinted at full tilt towards the house. He launched himself up, so he slammed feet first into the glass. The force knocked him back onto the ground.

Flight time: 1.3 seconds.

As he got up, he conceded that going feet first wasn't the best idea, and that he should've gone hands first. Behind the now clear glass, and Six stared angrily out at him. They stared at each other for a second, then the glass darkened again. Seconds later, Kyntak heard the buzz of the wires being turned off, then the clunks of the bolts, and finally the door opened to reveal his annoyed brother.

Kyntak just brushed past him, surveying the building around him, leaving Six to close and lock the door again. He bent down to examine the light security system. When he was done, he let out a soft _tsk _noise and moved into the living room, his attention instantly being drawn to the books.

"Books, good, good. They like intelligence." he said, picking up a random one and opening it up. "They all look new, too."

Six gave a cold look, then plucked it out of his hands and set it on the couch, next to the one he had just bought, which was lying open, page down. Six knew that Kyntak had been in romantic relationships, but Six found it absolutely useless, as he did most things. All he needed to do was get his work done as quickly and efficiently as possible, hand in his report, possibly buy a book, and go home, where he had his own routine. Relationships just got in the way.

"Why do you have all these books if you don't read them?" Kyntak asked, examining the new book with interest.

Six took it out of his grasp again before answering. "Because touching them leaves fingerprints. Don't touch them."

"But have you ever read them?"

"I," Six took out a white cloth and began wiping them down, "have them all committed to memory." He sighed and put them on the shelf, supposing he could read it when Kyntak was done bothering him.

His brother was now in the kitchen, looking through the cupboards and fridge to see what he had to eat. "All homegrown, I see. That's good. They like us to like nature."

"It's because I don't have a triple C." Six said. _Do I have to explain _**_everything _**_to him? He should know that I __can't have a triple C._

"Well I do," Kyntak said, then went off to explore the rest of the house, going into Six's bedroom. He sat down and bounced up and down a bit. "Hmmm... quite hard. Not a good thing! You need a better bed, Six!"

"I don't sleep much. Since I don't use my bed often, it will wear out much less quickly. Why would I need a new bed?"

"For the ladies!" Kyntak exclaimed, looking around. "No pictures, no nothing. It's like this house is just for show." he glanced at Six. "Although, I suppose it is just for show." He abruptly got up and looked around the bathroom, then the study.

Kyntak looked around the study, muttering everything he saw under his breath. "Desk, computer, wastebasket," He nodded, apparently not finding anything that needed to change, then went back out into the hallway and discovered the training room.

"What is this?! A training room?! Really?! You need to conceal it or something!" he shook his head disapprovingly, then went up the stairs to the attic, gasping over dramatically when he saw the cockroaches. "You need to get rid of these! Some traps, poison! Or at least make the attic less accessible." Kyntak gave his brother a look, then went back down to the front door.

"So, to recap: books are good, homegrown food is good, study is good. You should have a less noticeable security system, though. You need a better bed, the attic, and conceal the training room, okay?" Kyntak patted his shoulder, then left, leaving a slightly confused Six alone in his house.


	2. Flashes of a Broken Life

**An anonymous reviewer requested some Two/Six, and so here it is! Enjoy! ~ |: zuzu**

**Flashes of a Broken Life: Six and Two were and always will be in love. It just took time.**

I reached out for the next person, but stepped back when I saw that the person was limp. I stopped breathing for a second once I saw who it was.

Two. It was Two.

_Oh my God, Six! How could you let him die?! You let Two die! Two! Of all people, he had to die._

I lost my balance and nearly fell into the stairwell.

I couldn't stand here and mourn my dead lover; I had a mission to accomplish. But inside I was wailing.

When I saw the body bag, I had to look away.

I still could not believe that he was dead, and it was all I could do to not start sobbing in front of Ace.

I stepped into the unusually full elevator.

Great. Two was here.

The agents with me tried to chat with me, but I didn't hear them, really. I was too busy trying to fight down a blush as Two ran his fingers through his curly hair.

I was glad to get out of the small space. And once my back was turned, I smiled to myself.

Two braked suddenly as a van roared past in front of us and quickly disappeared again into the fog. It gave me a flicker of satisfaction to know that he hadn't even blinked.

When the new Agent Two started, I could barely look at him. He reminded me too much of the old Two, the one that I had loved so much, even when I never seemed to want to, or other people never thought I could. And, to be honest, I didn't think I could love either.

I guess he proved me wrong. They all did.

At Two's funeral, we had King say a prayer. All the Hearts, as well as Kyntak and Grysat, were there, and so were the Diamonds and a few of the Spades. Queen and Ace put flowers in the holder. It was held at one of the many, huge burial buildings that filled the City.

The bodies were cremated and then put in small chambers inside, with their name and lifespan engraved into the metal. Each chamber had a small cone mounted outside of it for flowers.

King asked me if I would like to say a few words, but I declined. When King left, he gave me a sad look and patted my shoulder.

Kyntak did this too. Everyone kept telling me how sorry he or she was for my loss.

**'But isn't it also their loss?'**

**'Yes.'**

**'But why do they only say sorry to them, then?'**

**'Because, Six, it's special. They were very close to Skye.'**

Two offered to go look for King, and so he left. Kyntak and I waited for a while. Two didn't return.

_Six, how could you be so stupid? You let Two go out there looking for King all alone! Now they're __**both**__ gone! Dammit, Six, dammit!_

When I heard that Two was going to be the one on the radio, I felt a small tinge of happiness. Two was going to be the one on radio!

Later, when I heard that bit of concern for me from him, it made me even happier. He was worried about my safety! Two was worried about my safety.

**'I can babysit her sometime, if you like.'**

**'You'd babysit her? Why would you?'**

**'Ah, lighten up, Six! He's just being friendly! We'll probably take you up on your offer sometime, Two.'**

I stood there, watching him sleep. I generally did not sleep very much, and, besides, I liked to watch him sleep. He was on my couch, having fallen asleep after watching Nai. I hated to wake him, but he would get a sore neck if he slept like that.

Both Kyntak and I had missions today, so we had agreed that Two would watch her at my house.

I woke him up.

I had asked Kyntak. He was no help, and so I asked King. He told me to find something related to what Two liked to do. I asked him if that meant work related, but he said no.

So I went to Queen. She started on the topic, veered off, but at the end came back to it. She was no help, though.

Ace was busy, and I couldn't talk to Grysat; he was always in the foyer. All the other agents would tell Two, and so they were no help whatsoever.

And so I was left alone with my thoughts on what to get him for his birthday.

**'Hey, Six. There you are. I wanted to talk to you.'**

**'Yes?'**

**'Would you like to come with me after our missions are done and get a drink?'**

**'Are you referring to alcoholic beverages? If so, I decline. They only cloud the mind, and therefore make for poor and meaningless conversation.'**

**'Hah. Well, you don't have to get any alcohol. You could just get some ChaoCola or something.'**

**'Still, you will be drinking something with alcohol, so what would it matter that I was not? Then at least one of us will be out of our right minds. Still makes for bad conversation.'**

**'HHhhh. Look, Six, I just want to talk for a bit, okay?'**

**'… Fine. '**


	3. Death and all its Glories

**Please note that this is a crossover between the Six of Hearts series and The Book Thief. While I don't really think that not having read the book will be an issue, it's still helpful. Just thought I should let you guys know. This is set a few minutes after the ending of Third Transmission. This is from the point of view of Death. ~ :| zuzu**

**Death and all its Glories: When I pick him up, this boy's soul that had escaped me hundreds of times, the sky is the color of blood and gunpowder. **

I have carried tens of thousands of millions of trillions of souls in my line of work. Some of them are merely babes, not able to walk or talk or even control their movement. Some of them aren't even out of the safe confines of the womb yet. Yet some of them are so old and fragile looking that even as I hold them safe in my arms I am afraid they might go out again. But of course they can't. I carry a whole range of souls, yet I cannot remember a person who has cheated me this many times. I have seen him surrounded by carnage and injured himself, yet he had not yet come to me. I have noticed him hundreds of times when I pick up the souls strewn about him.

*****SOMETHING YOU SHOULD KNOW ABOUT ME*****

**I am not a very patient person by nature. **

**But who I am requires me to be. **

Finally, finally, comes the day when I go to extract the soul from the body. When I pick him up, this boy's soul that has escaped me hundreds of times, the sky is the color of blood and gunpowder. The soul is heavy, and he looks up at me serenely.

"Hello," he says. "Are you here to bring me to the heavenly kingdom?"

"Yes." I say. But this is the only thing I say to him.

The boy gives a chuckle, laughing to a joke only he knows. Then he looks over to the bloody figure lying on the street, the figure that once contained his soul, and to the crying girl with the gun. For some reason, I don't carry him off. Instead, I let him lay in my arms and watch her. The two bear a slight resemblance.

He gives a sigh, and if possible he looks even more relaxed. "I forgive you, Nai." Then, "Looks like my luck finally ran out."

Nai starts to walk away. I start to leave with the boy's soul.

He touches my arm gently and looks up to me. "Just one last thing. Before you take me there. Can I see her one last time? Please?"

There is a painful desperation in his voice, and the sky pulses to emerald green and the color of sunshine. I give a nod, and start to follow the girl. I knew she would lead me to where the boy wanted to go. I follow her through the dirty streets and passageways, and the sky shifts and hums and swirls and eclipses. I know I should be collecting other souls, but I felt I should give this boy something, the one who had managed to survive the massacre that was this place. He had managed to cheat me hundreds of times throughout the years, and there was one time where I almost got him. Almost. But he managed to cheat me. This time, though, he had failed. Everyone would, in the end.

I had almost collected his brother's soul as well, but the boy had revived him. The brother has not cheated me as many times, but I have also seen him when I went to collect the souls he had set free. And I remember the souls that the boy I am carrying has personally set free, gone out from the very weapons he held. Three men, three separate times, yet the same, young teenage boy had killed them all.

I follow the girl until we reach a well-armored house. It is not as armored as the boy's I am carrying was. She stops and looks at the door, wiping away tears and drips from her nose. She does not want to go in.

"This is the place," the soul in my arms says, so I go in. Inside the small house, there is a bald man, a blond woman and the brother of the boy I am carrying now. The three are in the kitchen, the bald one and the woman at the table while the brother paces back and forth. The two at the table are both fidgeting terribly. The brother stops his pacing momentarily to look at them.

"Did he give any general time he was going to be back at?" he asks.

They shake their heads, and the man gives a "No". The brother resumes his walk.

The soul in my grip reaches out a hand to touch the woman's face. "Don't worry about me, Ace. We'll see each other again eventually." he says sadly, frowning. He genuinely doesn't want her to worry. He looks around at the others in the room. "Both of you, stop it."

The blond woman shivers and gasps when the boy touches her face. The two males look at her

in surprise.

"Are you okay?" they ask her.

She nods, but she is worried about the boy I have and shocked from the touch. "I... I thought I felt someone touch my face." she puts her fingers lightly on the spot. "Right here."

Before the men can say anything, there is a soft knocking at the door. They look up towards it, then at each other. Then the brother leaves the kitchen and opens the door. I follow him to watch, and it is the girl who was responsible for the soul I have with me now.

"Nai?" he breathes, shocked. "What are you doing here? Why are you crying?" he notices the gun. "And why the gun?"

The girl latches onto him, leaning on him as if she is not able to keep herself upright any longer. She sobs into his jacket, and he rubs her back a little. Yet he still looks slightly suspicious of her. He has right to be. She just murdered his twin. The other twin pulls her into the house and shuts the door, then brings her into the living room, where he sits her down on the couch. By now the two others are curious as to what the disturbance is, and so they have come out into the hallway and followed him into the living area. The brother is trying to ask her what's going on, but she is crying to hard to hiccup anything out.

"Who is this?" the bald man and the blond woman both want to know. "How do you know her?"

The brother sighs. "This is Nai," he says simply.

There is a pause. The only sound is the girl's heavy gasps. Then they seem to explode. "What?" "How is that possible?" and "Does she know if Six is okay?" Questions of this nature torrent from their lips, until the girl calms enough to speak.

"Six isn't okay..." she coughs. Somehow it pierces the noise. "Six won't ever be okay again. But I guess he won't ever be _not _okay again, either."

The blond woman frowns. "What do you mean?"

The girl takes one of those hiccupy gasp breaths one does after they've been crying. "I... Six is dead." She pauses for a long while. "I killed him."

The silence this time is devastating. I can feel the information fill the minds of the others in the room. Eventually the blond woman covers her face with her hands and lets out muffled wails. The brother steps forward and wraps his arms around her, closing his eyes and letting tears slide down. The bald man sits down heavily on the sofa, leaning forward so that his elbows rest on his knees, pressing his palms against his eyes.

The soul I have reaches out and gently starts petting the woman's hair.

"Don't cry for me," he murmurs, "none of you should cry for me. We'll be able to see each other again, although you will be older, I'll admit that." He kisses the back of her head, then looks up at me once more.

"Thank you." Is all he utters, and so I take him to the heavenly kingdom.

**I know they are OOC in this, okay? But Six is also still in shock from dying, remember. Also, if you have anything you wish me to write put it in a review or PM me! I am very open to suggestions, as, for example, one of my plot ideas has alcohol induced Kyntak/Ace in it. What? might you ask? I ask myself the same thing. ~ :| zuzu**


	4. No Such Thing as Free Chocolate

**Hey! Two updates in as many days? It's amazing! Anyway, this came from a dream of mine, so it's rather odd. Also, please excuse the shortness, it looked longer in my notebook. ~ :| zuzu**

**No Such Thing as Free Chocolate: "… You wanted chocolate?" Two/Ace, one-sided Six/Ace.**

Two figures walked nonchalantly down the trash-laden steps, cracks full of dead weeds that had choked on the chemical air even before they could live properly. One of the figures seemed cheerful, the other brooding and easily annoyed, yet they looked nearly identical. The brooding one looked around with quick eyes, and then turned to his twin.

"There are cockroaches, look out." he murmured.

"You don't think I noticed?" the cheerful one muttered back, reaching into his pocket and fingering something. "Well, at least _I _have a triple C card. You?"

"No," his brother responded calmly, yet the good-natured one could tell he was angry, "I can't get one. ChaoSonic would find me out. We've gone over this before, Kyntak."

Kyntak rolled his eyes. "If you bleached your hair and didn't shave as much you'd look like me. Then we could share the card. I mean, you'd have to be less grumpy all the time, but we just might be able to pull it off."

Six gave his brother a cold glare. "Just go buy the tickets." he waved a hand.

The almost identical-looking twins were currently at the subway station, on their way to meet a client, a man named Johann Shoenburg, who insisted they use the subway as means of transportation to meet him. Apparently both King and Jack knew him. They had not been shown any pictures of their client.

Kyntak gave an over-exaggerated sigh, but wandered over to a ticket kiosk. Six's eyes flicked around again. After concluding that the cockroaches were not about to start demanding that every person in the station had a triple C, he glanced behind him and noticed a stall where a small, red-haired woman was selling chocolates. Six flicked his tongue over his lips. The agent had been craving chocolate for a few days now. He had never had chocolate since he was a child. He found it non-essential to life and so did not even think to have any, yet right now getting some of the sweets was on the top of his priorities, even above going to see the Shoenburg guy. Six found no rational explanation.

The dark-haired boy took a step toward the woman, but Kyntak walked back up with the tickets.

"It'll be here in ten minutes," Kyntak handed his brother a ticket. Six took it absentmindedly.

"You okay?" the blonde questioned.

Six nodded and turned away from the sweets shop. "Let's just go wait for the train." he headed towards the platform, and Kyntak followed.

"What were you looking at?" Kyntak asked. "Where were you going?"

"Nothing. Nowhere."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you." the blonde gave his brother a look.

"Well, it's the truth," Six replied, very much not wanting to tell his twin about his odd craving for chocolate. He did not wish for such creature comforts often, if at all. He found them mere trivialities.

Kyntak looped an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Aw, c'mon! You trust me, right?"

"Yes, but-" Six's phone bleeped. He took it out of his pocket and turned it on. **One New Text Message**, it read. From Ace. He opened it up.

**-Jamie proposed to me! **Was her message.

Six responded quickly.

**-Who?**

**-Two!**

**-Congratulations. **The dark-haired teen typed back. He really did feel happy for her, but he didn't jump up and down or anything like that. It was awkward.

Kyntak leaned in close to try and see what Six was doing. "Whatcha doing?"

Six snapped his phone shut before Kyntak could see what he was doing, and answered. "You and Grysat stretched the rules just for Ace? Or have you completely changed them?"

"What?"

"Ace just texted me, saying that Two proposed to her. I thought that agents couldn't marry each other." Six paused for a second. "Or are you doing this just to make me angry?"

Only Kyntak knew that Six had feelings for Ace, but then she and Two had started going out, and now they were engaged. Six was right, however. It was against Deck rules for agents to get married to someone within the Deck, but they could get married with someone who was not. This was the rule. And the Jokers were the ones that made them.

Kyntak opened his mouth to respond, but a horrible screeching filled the air. It was the subway. Much of the City was some form of disrepair, and the subway was no exclusion. The cars were dirty and the rails squealed so loudly it was almost impossible to talk with another passenger unless you yelled to them. The sound reminded Six of a banshee.

Eventually the screaming noise stopped and the doors opened. People flooded out just as people flooded in, and Six and Kyntak mingled expertly with them, Six so much so that Kyntak lost sight of his brother. The blond thought nothing of this, however, not until the doors were closed, the train had started to move and his brother wasn't standing next to him. Kyntak turned around in a circle confusedly, eyes flicking about. He turned back toward the door he had just come in, and there he was. Six stood back on the platform, seemingly never to have moved from that spot. The twins mad eye contact for a split second, then Six looked away and he was gone.

xxxXXXxxx

Once Six was sure his brother was safely onboard the subway and couldn't see him, the teen wandered over to the woman with the chocolate cart, trying to look as unnoticeable as possible. Staying behind at the station had been a total spur of the moment for Six. He hadn't really thought about it, really. He just didn't go on the train with his brother. So he stepped up, as normal looking as he could be (although the red-haired woman thought nothing of the boy), and bought some.

The lady gave a smile when she handed him the sweets. "This for your girlfriend or something, mm?" the woman smiled at Six.

For once, Agent Six of Hearts didn't quite know what to say. _Yes_, he wanted to say, _if I'm my own "special someone"._ But the teen didn't say this. Instead, he gave a mute nod and left, going back up the dirty steps and up into the perpetual fog. He paused for a second, gripping the bag of candies tighter in his hand, glancing around, then wandering off aimlessly into the deep gloom of the City. He walked until he found a bench in a spot where there were no people about and sat down. He popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth, then paused once more as a thought flickered across his mind. Should he contact Kyntak and lie, telling him he had just gotten separated? Or should he not contact Kyntak at all? The boy decided to leave his twin alone, and so he leaned back on the bench and relaxed a little. Hopefully if he left Kyntak alone Kyntak would leave him alone.

So Agent six of Hearts sat there for who knows how long - he most definitely didn't - eating his sweets until they were gone. And when they were, the teen made a soft whimpering sound. He was disappointed that his candies were depleted, and he kind of wanted to go back and buy more. Then he looked down at his hands. They were covered in smears of chocolate. Six hadn't noticed that his for had been melting in his fingers. All he had noticed was _chocolate. _

He licked his lips.

They were quite obviously covered in the residue as well. He swore under his breath. What else has chocolate on it? He needed to get it off somehow, but he didn't want to go into a building to find a place to wash up; he'd look ridiculous. He had no towel or napkins, and he refused to wipe the chocolate off on his clothes. So he did the only thing that came to mind: licking.

First he managed the stickiness of his lips, then, somewhat reluctantly, he put a finger into his mouth and started to lick the melted sweetness off of it He had just finished the fingers on his first hand and gone on to the back of his hand when he heard the voice.

"Would you like a napkin?" it asked.

Six paused in his licking and tensed up, eyes flicking to the figure sitting calmly on the other end of the bench. It was Kyntak. The blond was looking at him expectantly, and holding a paper napkin out to him slightly. Six pulled his mouth away from his hand, face flushing a little, glaring at his twin.

"Do you need a napkin?" Kyntak insisted.

Six glared even harder at his brother. "How did you get here?" he demanded.

Kyntak gave a cheeky wink. "Oh, you know me, I always find a way out." he said.

His twin rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Moreover, _why _are you here?"

"Well, you _did _just desert me on the train, you know."

"So I did. But that still doesn't explain how you managed to get here or why you followed me!"

"Or a better question; why didn't you get on the train?"

"That's none of your business!" Six snapped.

Kyntak raised his eyebrows. "If you don't answer, Agent Six of Hearts, I could demote you. Or, even worse, I could fire you." To prove his point, he pulled out his phone.

Six gave an animalistic growl before replying grudgingly. "I wanted some chocolate," he muttered. At this point, Six was basically pouting, although, if asked, he would most definitely deny that any pouting was being done by him. Kyntak might pout, but not Six. Never Six.

The blond's eyes widened in surprise, and he leaned toward his twin a little. "…You wanted chocolate?"

Six paused for a second. "Yes." he eventually said.

Kyntak picked up something that sat on the other side of him and offered it to his brother. "You want some more?" he asked with a grin.

**Hopefully I will update again soon with the promised Six/Kyntak friendship! Until then, enjoy the ones I've already written, and please give suggestions in a review or a PM! ~ :| zuzu**


	5. Good Lord, Kyntak!

**I have _no_ idea where this came from, I just wrote it in the back of my Choir ****notebook the other day… it's up to you to figure out what's going on. :) Paix is Six and Ace's kid. ALL dialogue. ~ |: zuzu**

Good Lord, Kyntak! What has become of you?

Uh… nothing. I'm okay.

NO, Kyntak! You're badly hurt!

No, really, I'm fine. Just a few bruises…

Your arm is broken!

Like I said, a few bruises. I'm okay. Really.

I could go get Mom and have her set it for you!

That's not… nng… NESSECARY, dear!

Mom, Uncle Kyntak's hur-

NO. Stop. Your mother and your father don't need to be bothered. I will be FINE. Have you seen how fast your dad heals from a small cut?

Dad doesn't get hurt.

Well, your father heals fast and I do too.

I heal pretty fast, too…

Really? Although, I would guess you'd get some our abilities…

What?

Nothing. Do you know how fast you can run? Pretty fast, I'd bet.

Um, no, why?

Eh, no reason. Can I come in now?

Only if you let me tell Mom and Dad about your condition.

Eh, well then never mind. Could I at least get some water?

If you come inside, you can.

Sneaky bugger. Alright, I'll come inside…

FINALLY. Mom! Dad! Uncle Kyntaks' REALLY hurt! … Mom? Dad?

What's this?

What's what?

This. This note. "Paix –

Your dad and I had to go to work suddenly,

I don't know when we'll be back. Lock the

doors, and the windows. DO NOT – and we

are VERY serious about this – DO NOT

OPEN THE DOORS FOR ANYONE UNLESS

THEY'RE FROM OUR WORK."

So your parents are off at work for awhile. Guess who's in charge of you, then?

Uncle Kyntaaak…

**So, I have a prompt that I want people to help me with, since I don't know what to write for it but I want to write something about it. Here's the prompt:**

******"Something in which Six and Kyntak have to escape from somewhere completely naked. They MUST be completely undressed (includes dog tags) and there MUST be a business deal made over tea and scones."**

******So, there's the prompt. If you have ANY ideas, and I do ****mean ANY - well, except for M rated things - please put them in a review or PM me! I will try to include all your ideas and, hopefully, that can be my next post!**


	6. Class 1 Prompt

**I wrote this and the next one in my fanfiction writing class. This was in class, the other one was homework. I'll put up whatever else I have from it soon. ~ :| zuzu**

**PS - sorry about not responding to the prompt from last chapter, but I'm working on it, slowly.**

I watched as my master paced around the room. I could tell he was tense. His blood was pumping hard in his veins and his breath was coming fast.

"Harry," he said, "fight me. Non-lethal mode." he slid into a fighing stance.

Almost instantly he had launched himself at me, and I clicked off my gun and tossed him against the wall, by his shoulder.

He pounced back up again, trembling.

I lurched forward to punch him, but he dove out of the way and my fist cracked the paint on the wall.

"Nai has been kidnapped," he said, kicking my legs out from under me. I let him.

"The small female?" I ask, holding onto his ankles and pulling him out as well.

"Yeah," he grunts as he hits the floor. "While she was at Kyntak's house."

I do not ask who Kyntak is. Instead, I attempt to punch him in the stomach, but he rolls away and it connects with the floor.


	7. Class 1 Homework

**The prompt I used was 'race'. Thanks to the friend who gave it to me! ~ :| zuzu**

"Alright, you ready?" the blond asked, looking over to his sister.

She frowned. "For what?"

"Well," Kyntak responded, "Six and I want to train you so you could possibly work at the Deck one day if we rebuild."

"So… _what_ should I be ready for?"

Kyntak grinned. "Come on." he said, "I'll show you." with that, he grabbed Nai's arm and dragged her out of the basement, through the house and out into the street.

"We," the blond said rather triumphantly, "are going to race!"

There was a brief silence as Nai stared at her brother. "Race?"

He nodded.

"I don't think you understand," Nai said. "Lerke already trained me! I know how to use guns and stuff. I even know how to fly a small jet!"

Kyntak blinked. "Really? Even Six doesn't know how to fly, well, anything. Then again, we did both work for ChaoSonic… anyway, could we just race once? So I can see how fast you can run, at least?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay."

Kyntak didn't even give any warning, or say where the finish line would be. He simply launched himself into a sprint, the smog quickly swallowing him up.

"Hey - Wait!" Nai yelped, and set off at her own sprint after her brother. It only took a few seconds for her to catch up with him, and then pass him.

Kyntak didn't look surprised, just sped up to follow her with a look of determination on his face.

She was the better runner, however, and had soon disappeared around the corner. By the time the blond had reached it, she was rounding the next one, and so on.

When Kyntak finally reached Six's house again, Nai was waiting for him, arms crossed.

"Wow," Kyntak panted, "you really are a good runner!"


End file.
